


Arches

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, community: fma kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has a foot fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arches

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: So not. Just...not.  
> A.N.: Written for fmakinky for the prompt: Roy/Riza – seeing as she mistakes Hayate licking her feet for Roy, let's explore Roy's foot fetish

* * *

Thighs, he had to admit, were still his absolute favorite part of a woman's body, but there was something about a well-turned ankle that caught his eye. And when that ankle was encased in a high-heeled, black leather shoe, it was all the better.

She wore a dress of richest midnight, jet beads swinging around her knees, the seam of her stockings running straight down the back of her legs. He imagined licking his way down that seam and felt his penis twitch in reaction to that idea. Knowing the time definitely wasn't right to act on that - not unless he wanted to crawl under the table and suck her toes during President Fuhrer King Bradley's annual Founder's Feast - Roy had to restrain his body reactions before they got out of hand.

Riza sat across from him, spreading her napkin on her lap. She glanced across the table at him, then toward the dais where Bradley and his wife and son would soon be placed on display. While it was true Riza had a poker face many men would have killed for, Roy had grown up with her and recognized that wicked glint in her eyes.

It didn't take much time after the President Fuhrer and his family were announced, applauded and seated before Roy felt something stroking up his leg. He had to bite back a moan when Riza's foot slipped between his thighs, her toes tracing his penis through his trousers.

At least he had something to entertain him during dinner.

* * *


End file.
